My boyfriend and CounterStrike
by PreussensAdler
Summary: Gilbert plays too much Counter-Strike lately, and Hungary has no idea what to do about it.  One-shot, more or less PruHun.


**My boyfriend and Counter-Strike**

**I have some problems with finishing the next chapter for „From Acre to Berlin", and the idea for this FF has been in my mind for some time now.**

**It´s based on a real life story, with some changes**

**Have fun.**

Hello!

My name is **Elizabeta Héderváry** and I´m just an ordinary,16 years old, Hungarian girl. A few weeks ago I was on my first date with my childhood friend **Gilbert Beilschmidt.**

I love him and I´m very happy with him, but there is something that seems to be more important to him than me, and what is making it even worse, it is just a video game!

_**Counter-Strike!**_

I can´t understand why he loves it so much and every time I ask him, he just says:

„I don´t understand why you´re so obsessed with Yaoi, and I never ask!"

But only watch those videos rarely, they lost their... _**magic**_ when Gilbert became my boyfriend.

It´s really frustrating.

I already know that the movie night I looked forward to is cancelled when he says:

„I still have something to do at my awesome Computer, It won´t take long.

You can start the movie without me, I´ll be there in about 10 minutes."

and leaves for his room.

It happend this time, too, although tomorrow would be my birthday!

He promised that he would watch „Titanic" with me, although I knew he hated that movie. I usually hated that kind of movies, too, but Titanic was special.

However, the ship was already sinking when I decided to look for Gilbert. I slowly approached the door which had „Awesome Lair" written on it.

I slowly pulled the door open. It was dark inside, only the blue light of the computer screen made allowed me to see my boyfriend.

„No! Alfred don´t! You will be...! Idiot! Watch out Antonio, someone just killed Alfred there!

The first time he did it, I thought that he had gone insane, but now I know that he is talking with Francis, Antonio, Alfred, Ludwig and Feliciano.

I tried to speak with him, but he wasn´t able to hear me.

I touched him briefly and he turned around.

"What is it?"

"The movie is almost over, please come with me!"

"No I can´t leave yet! They are relying on awesome me!"

"I´m too!"

He sighed and ended our conversation by starting playing again.

I took a chair and sat down next to him.

"Francis you´re such a noob!"

He said laughing.

Apparently Francis died in a funny way.

"What is a "noob", Gilbert?"

Now he looked at me like I was some sort of alien.

"A noob... is a noob!"

"That´s not answering my question."

"Noobs are guys who suck at the game. They are annoying and have no clue about anything!"

This was the starting of my night in the world of "Awesome-Killer".

Gilbert and Ludwig were playing two GSG 9 guys, Alfred was a Navy SEAL, Feliciano and Antonio played SAS guys and Francis was represented by a GIGN man.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We have to save some hostages which are kept in that house. Alfred, Feliciano and Ludwig are going in through the front door, and we will take-

**BAM**

"Fuckin´ camper!"

Gilbert shouted.

A "camper" just gave Gilbert a headshot, just to be killed by a grenade thrown by Antonio.

Back when I was a "noob" I thought camper where nice guys that went camping.

In the world of CS, however, campers are guys who hide and just wait for others to run into their sight.

After Ludwig killed 2 guys he was killed by Feliciano, who mistook him for an enemy.

Feliciano then was "punished" for "teamkilling" by the system and was killed.

"Ve ~ I´m so sorry! I messed it up again!"

"I don´t mind, Feliciano." said calmly.

Gilbert looked really annoyed. They all liked Feli, but nobody wanted him on their team, but Ludwig, who was a good player, wouldn´t have joined if they said no.

Alfred was standing on the buildings roof, aiming at someone under him through a roof window.

"Okay! I´ve got one! That will be a hea-"

McAwesome left the game.

"What?" Antonio wondered.

"I don´t care, take Alfreds M4, hurry!" Gilbert said.

Meanwhile, Francis was helping the hostages to escape though the canalisation.

"Damn, a flashbang!" Antonio said and was shot down.

However, Francis reached the "Rescue Zone" with the Hostages, thus ending the game.

The next round began.

This time Gilbert, Antonio and Alfred we´re going through the canalisation.

Gilbert climbed up the ladder and said:

"Wait, there´s the camper again!"

He then sneaked up to that guy and killed him with a knife.

It seems like it is the "ultimate humiliation" in Counter-Strike to kill someone with a knife, as everyone was congratulating Gilbert on his kill.

"Gilbert, please!"

"What?"

"Titanic, remember?"

"Wait, we´re almost done!"

I decided to end my journey to the world of Counter-Strike with this and left the room in disappointment.

I arrived back at the couch when Jack just had died.

When I Gilbert woke me up I glared at him angrily, but as soon as I saw he made breakfast for me, I forgave him immediately.

"Happy Birthday, Lizzy! Here´s your awesome present!"

He said, handing me a box.

I opened it, inside there was a Laptop and a Counter-Strike package.

He grinned widely, but I felt... dead.

I had problems holding my tears and ran away.

"He.. hey! Lizzy wait!"

But I didn´t wait.

When I arrived at home, I tossed the laptop and the package onto my bed, and sat down at my desk.

I started crying then.

I loved him so much, why was this game so important to him? I don´t know why I cried, usually I would have hit him with a frying pan, but the time with him had changed me.

I went to my bed and glared at the package.

"You! You stole my boyfriend from me!"

I said, like it could hear me.

I still was glaring down on it, ready to smash it.

"You! You-!"

* * *

YO! My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. I´m just an ordinary, 17 years old, Prussian boy.

A few months ago, I went on my first date with my childhood friend, Elizaveta.

Everything has been quite awesome, until _**that**_ night!

It was the night before Lizzy´s birthday, and I had promised to watch Titanic with her. I just wanted to play CS with everyone for 10 Minutes, but then I ended up playing the whole night.

This night Lizzy sat down next to me and watched us playing, but she left after Alfred spilled his cola over his computer. Or was it later?

I can´t remember.

After she went to sleep I talked with the others about her, and Alfred said that I should give her a Laptop and a CS-game. Ludwig was against it, though, but I thought he knew nothing, I was the older brother after all!

When I gave it to her she cried, and went home.

After telling Ludwig by Skype to tell everyone that I might not be playing for a while, I went to Lizzy´s.

Of course I had a key for her house, she had one to mine, too!

I entered the house.

"Lizzy?"

No answer.

I went upstairs, to her room. When I was standing in front of her door, I heard it.

_Shooting noises._

I opened the door and saw Lizzy playing _Counter-Strike. _I grinned, shut the door and went home. I never told anyone, I waited for her to tell me.

After 2 weeks she finally came to me and said:

"Gilbert! You were right! CS is so much fun!"

Hooray...not!

We had stopped playing Counter-Strike a week ago, and after I told her that, she became angry again.

"Right, Now that _**I**_ want to play it, you guys quit!"

"Er.. You know, it was a month ago, and you would know but you didn´t talk with us."

She ignored me and went away.

Today is Movie Night.

"Lizzy, I thought you wanted to watch Twilight so badly?"

"Duh, that was before CS! By the way, I need to charge my laptop, where´s a socket?"

She said, looking for one.

This was when I got really annoyed, I hated Twilight, and I had bought it just for her!

It was so embarrassing, everyone looked at me and giggled.

I would make sure I hadn´t done that for nothing!

When she sat down besides me, I said

"Kühlschrank, Waschmaschine, Licht, ohne Strom gehts niemals nicht!"

and pulled the plug out, thus turning the computer off.

"What have you done? You could have deleted something!"

"Who the fuck cares?

"I do!"

"Shut up and watch this movie!" I said, taking the laptop and locked it away in my parents jewelry vault.

"I hate you."

" I know."

That movie sucked, but it had one good thing.

After refusing to watch it at the beginning, she really enjoyed it later, so much that she woke me up and said "I have to watch it again!"

"You can do that yourself, dammit!"

I fell asleep again at the beginning.

When I woke up, Lizzy had already made breakfast for me, it was my birthday,

"Mornin.." I said sleepily.

"Good Morning, Gilbert here´s your birthday present!" She said.

I opened it, it was a "Twilight Fan Package".

A vampire cup, a few ugly key fobs, a T-Shirt, 5 Posters and, probably the only useable thing in it, fake vampire teeth!

Looking disbelievingly on those gifts, I sighed and finally said:

"Okay, I guess we´re even now."

* * *

**It´s not even close to reality, he just stopped playing Counter-Strike because he got bored. She **

**didn´t start playing CS and... everything didn´t happen. Thats why it´s only "based on" and not "after", if you get what I mean ;)**

**I came up with the idea after hearing my sister complaining about her CS-addicted boyfriend nearly everyday.**

**By the way,**

**Kühlschrank, Waschmaschine, Licht, ohne Strom gehts niemals nicht!**

**Is a German rhyme, literally saying:**

**Refrigerator, washing machine, light, without power they will never ever work!**


End file.
